


On The Outside, Always Looking In

by Kirito_Potter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bisexuality, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirito_Potter/pseuds/Kirito_Potter
Summary: Souda grins at him. "Hey! There you are. Why didn't you say anything?""Sorry," Hajime sighs, but doesn't try to come up with an excuse. "Is everything okay?""Uh, yeah, totally." Souda's smile is more of a grimace now. He's nervous. "Listen, I just wanted to talk to you about something, so could I come in, or…?"
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	On The Outside, Always Looking In

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little fic! I've had this idea for a good while now but it was the idea of having it from Hajime's perspective that made me finally write it out.

Hajime chuckles into Nagito's mouth, sliding a hand into his soft hair to playfully tug at his hair tie. Nagito hums softly, but doesn't protest.

Their lips are lazy and unhurried against each other. Hajime doesn't know how long they've been here, sitting on Hajime's bed and kissing each other, but he could do this all day.

Nagito tilts his head a little, sliding his mouth against Hajime's at a new angle now. His lips move slowly and without too much pressure, but they're still steady and sure, like running water following the current without question.

Hajime feels the gentle grip of Nagito's prosthetic on his shoulder loosen, and then it's sliding down his chest, rustling his shirt. Hajime sighs quietly against him. Nagito's hand slips under his shirt, a little cold on his stomach. Inch by teasing inch, he trails his metal fingers up Hajime's skin, bunching up the shirt as he goes.

There's a sharp knock at the door.

Hajime pulls back, gritting his teeth. He wants to groan, but there's a chance they'll leave if they think no one's home, so he stays quiet.

Three knocks in quick succession.

"Hey, Hajime, are you in there?"

It's Souda. Hajime feels a little bad blowing him off, but he also has his boyfriend's hand on his pec right now, and he knows which of those things is more interesting.

"Helloooo? Anyone home?"

Hajime shoots Nagito an apologetic look and stands from the bed, immediately missing his touch. He tugs his shirt down, pats his hair into place as best he can, and walks over to unlock the door.

Souda grins at him. "Hey! There you are. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Sorry," Hajime sighs, but doesn't try to come up with an excuse. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah, totally." Souda's smile is more of a grimace now. He's nervous. "Listen, I just wanted to talk to you about something, so could I come in, or…?"

Hajime bites his tongue. "Right now?"

"That would be great."

Hajime sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face. He knows Souda can't catch a hint, but he always forgets exactly how stubborn he is. "Sure, okay."

"Thanks, man," Souda nods, stepping over the threshold of the cabin.

Hajime closes the door behind him.

"Oh! Uh-- geez, am I interrupting something?"

Hajime turns to look.

Nagito is smiling amicably, his hands folded in his lap where he's still sitting on the bed. "Just some kissing."

"Nagito!" Hajime hisses.

Souda's face has gone bright pink, though it still doesn't rival his hair. "Ah… sorry." He rubs the back of his neck. "But, well, it's probably better if I can talk to both of you, actually. So… perfect timing, right?"

"Yeah. Perfect timing," Hajime drones, leaning against a bedpost and crossing his arms.

Souda shoves his hands in his pockets. "Right…"

Hajime takes a deep breath so he won't strangle his best friend. "You wanted to talk about something?"

Souda does that strange, too-wide smile again, like he's trying to convince them he's not worried. "Right, yeah. I… wanted to ask you about Komaeda, actually. And now that he's here… I guess I can ask you both?"

Hajime raises an eyebrow. "What is this about, exactly?"

Souda clears his throat. "Well, um, you guys… are… dating."

Hajime nods. "An astute assessment."

He laughs weakly. "Well, I know you're dating, I guess I was just wondering--" he hesitates. "When did… or, not when, but like… how…"

"How did we start dating?" Nagito suggests. "It was so wonderful," he sighs, pressing his real hand to his cheek. "Hajime asked me to meet him at sunset, and--"

"No, no!" Souda says quickly, blushing again. "I mean, that's great, but I meant more… generally? I mean…" He seems to be having a hard time picking his words. "How did you… realize?"

Hajime huffs. "Trust me, realizing I liked Nagito was not one of my proudest moments."

Souda is shaking his head wildly. "More general than that, even."

"You're the one who wanted to ask, Souda," Hajime sighs. "Could you have at least figured out what the question was first?"

He puffs his cheeks out, clearly frustrated. "I, um… how did you two figure out that… you liked guys?"

Ah. So that's why he's so nervous.

Nagito hums, tapping his fingers rhythmically on the side of his face. "Well… I think I always knew. I just didn't know it wasn't normal."

Souda's shoulders fall. "You just… knew?"

He nods. "I tried to kiss another boy in kindergarten, and he pushed me off the playset."

Souda winces. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's alright, he had a pizza sauce stain on his shirt," Nagito muses. "And I didn't land _that_ hard."

Before Souda can lose his nerve, Hajime jumps in, raising a hand to get his attention. "It's not that easy for everyone, though. I like girls, too, so… I kind of thought I was straight for a while."

Souda chews on his bottom lip. (Hajime can't help but wonder if that hurts with his sharpened teeth.)

"I mean," Hajime continues, "I did have crushes on guys. But I thought that… if I liked girls, then the guys had to be flukes or something, because… if you like girls, then you're not gay, right?"

He nods slowly. "Right."

"But I'm not gay. I'm bi." Hajime smiles encouragingly. "I like guys and girls, and that's fine by me."

Souda squirms, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Cool. That's awesome, happy for you, man."

"But?" Hajime prods.

"But… how did you _know?_ "

Hajime is really trying to humor him, and not push him too hard. But it's kind of obvious why he's here.

Hajime clears his throat. "Why are you suddenly so interested in this topic, Souda?"

Souda jolts, going tense. "Huh? N-no reason, I guess. I was just curious! Cause… as a straight man--" he puts much too much emphasis on the word straight-- "I've never had to think too hard about it. Ha."

"Uh-huh," Hajime says. "I mean, before I realized I was bi, I couldn't stop thinking that I might be. It was like I had to convince myself I was straight. But straight people don't have to try so hard, right?"

Souda laughs again, stilted and awkward. "I mean, sometimes I wonder. That's-- everyone wonders about that sort of thing. But then I just go 'nope, that's not me.' Easy."

Hajime levels him with an unblinking stare.

Souda grabs at his beanie, dragging it down over his eyes, and whines, "Okay, okay! So it's not that easy, and I don't know for sure, but I don't _not_ know, and I'm kind of starting to think that-- maybe--"

"Hey, relax," Hajime says quickly, reaching out to clap him on the shoulder. "No need to freak out."

He groans, pulling the beanie even lower until it covers his whole face. "But what am I supposed to do?"

Nagito speaks up. "What is it that made you come here, Souda?"

Souda peeks out from under the fabric. "Um… there may be… this one person."

Hajime can't help but smile. "You have a crush?"

"Don't call it that!" Souda protests. "I don't know if I like him like that…"

"Ah, young love," Nagito sighs.

"We're all the same age," Souda pouts. "Y'see… I've always felt _strongly_ about this person, but I thought it was strong in the negative direction. Only… well, lately…"

Hajime thinks he knows where this is going, but he lets Souda think he's being sneaky. "Well, I have no idea who this person is, but I think talking to him might help."

Souda squeaks.

"I'm not saying you have to confess or anything!" Hajime adds. "Just-- spend some time with him! Figure out how that makes you feel, and see how he feels about you in return. You could start by asking about his hams-- uh, something he likes. I don't know who it is, so… I don't know what he likes, of course."

Souda purses his lips. "So… no pressure? Just hanging out?"

"Exactly," Hajime nods. "Just talk to him."

Souda throws himself at Hajime, pulling him into a hug. "You're the best, man," he sniffles into Hajime's shoulder.

"Ah… thanks," Hajime says, hoping Souda isn't getting snot on him. He carefully pats Souda on the back. "And… hey, if you ever want to talk about this stuff, just let me know." He hesitates. "Um, maybe tell me in advance though."

Souda nods, pulling back and wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his jumpsuit. "Thanks again." He nods at Nagito. "Thanks to you, too, Komaeda."

"Sure," Komaeda smiles. "Good luck with your crush."

Souda laughs wetly. "Coming from the Ultimate Lucky Student, hopefully that's like a real good luck charm, right?"

"Maybe," Nagito shrugs. "Or maybe you'll get my bad luck instead and make a fool of yourself."

The color drains from Souda's face. "Ha… yeah…"

"He's joking," Hajime says, even though he knows he's not. "You've got this."

Souda nods quickly, shaking out his hands. "Yeah. Yeah, I can do this! I'll see you later, Hajime."

"See you," Hajime smiles.

Souda rushes out of the cabin, looking a lot more confident than he had been when he came in.

Nagito tugs on Hajime's sleeve. "Can we go back to kissing now?"

The next morning, Souda arrives at breakfast with a big grin on his face. He gives Hajime two thumbs up.

"Looks like Souda had a good time yesterday," Nagito hums.

"Seems that way," Hajime nods. He opens his mouth for the forkful of food Nagito is holding up to him. When he's swallowed, he adds, "Took him long enough."

Only three days later, Hajime is passing by the diner and spots Souda and Gundham sitting inside, holding hands across the table.

Two days after that, a large group of classmates agrees to meet up on the beach.

Gundham arrives with Souda in tow and announces, "For the safety of all mortals present, I must warn you that my Dark Devas of Destruction are now in protection of not only myself, but also my dark consort. Should any harm come to him, they will not hesitate to release their wrath upon you!"

Souda is flushed brightly, but smiling. He waves awkwardly.

Once the party has gotten underway, Hajime makes his way over. He bumps Souda's shoulder with his own.

Souda grins at him. "Hajime!"

"Hey, looks like everything worked out, right?" Hajime asks.

He nods eagerly. "You're a genius, dude. Turns out we were both crushing on each other hardcore!"

"Wow," Hajime says in his best surprised voice. "I had no idea."

"I know, right? Totally crazy."

"Totally," Hajime says into his glass of punch. "So… dark consort?"

Souda hides his face in his hands, but his blush is still visible. "You know how he is."

"But that's why you like him, right?"

Souda laughs, nodding. "He's such a weirdo."

"Been there," Hajime sighs. "You'll get used to it."

He lifts his head. "Speaking of which, Hajime, you said I could ask you about… you know… guy stuff, right?"

"Sure," Hajime nods. "What is it?"

Souda flushes even darker. "Well, I was kind of wondering…" He leans forward, and talks in a hushed voice. "How do you… er… when you and Komaeda have se--"

" _Nope,_ " Hajime says quickly, putting a hand on his shoulder to push him out of his personal bubble. "I love you, man, but not that much."

Souda pouts. "Not even a little help?"

Hajime peers around Souda, watching Gundham pour himself a drink. "This is just a hunch, but… I think Gundham will be able to show you the ropes."

For a second, Souda just squints at him. Hajime sees the moment he understands.

"Oh-- uh-- that's-- nooo. Gundham? No way."

Hajime hides his laugh behind his hand. "As we've already proven, you might not know him as well as you think you do."


End file.
